Teenage Ways
by cutebutboring
Summary: A teenage girl and her mother can't get along and in the end one of them can end up dead. The teenage mentality is hard to understand, however in this story it's a way of life.Please Review the story it's really hard to write other wise.
1. Runaway

Nic and Dana had been married for 14 years now. He was 36 and she was 34. They had two kids Jessica who was 14 and Elena who was 10. Jessica was at school. She was with her friends

"Jess are you going to be at the party, tommarow" one of them asked

"I don't thinkmy mom would let me go"

"Ditch her. Tell her your coming to my place and we'll meet there"

"Nice point" Jessica said.  
The Next Night at the party.

"Hey Jess" Jim, a kid from school called. They begun talking and soon kissing. Within few minutes Jess stopped."What" Jim asked

"I can do this" Jess said

"It's not like youer dad's watching jusr chill" he said and contiued to kiss her.

"She pulled away again "I said stop" she got up and ran out the door.Thatwhole night Nick had stayed awake waiting for her, she however never showed up. The nest morning Dana awoke. She turned to her side to see Nick wasen't there. She got up and dressed and made her way down stairs. There she saw Nick with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Are the kids ready for school" she asked

"One of them is" he answered "I don't know where the other one is"

"What do you mean" Dana asked

"She didn't come home last night"

"Have you called her phone"

"No, I have been sitting here all night waiting for her to come and yet I never thought of calling her phone" he said with sarcasim. Dana begun to panic.

"I can't beleive this" she asid while walking back and forth "Why the hell does she hate me so much"

"She doesn't hate you, she's a teenager she has to do these things sooner or later"

"I'd prefer later. She's fourteen, she doesn't even know how to drive, she has to be home at night"

"Dana, she's fine stop doing this to yourself"

"No, Nick, you don't understand, this is like getting back at me for everything I've done as a teenager."

"I promise you she will be home tonight, if it's the last thing I do she will be home tonight" Nick conferted her. Dana was beguning to get annoyed.

"What the hell is that noise" Dana asked. She walked towrd the phone base and pressed the play button. Jessica's voice filled the silence:  
"I just call to say don't expect me home anytime soon. I have left. I don't know where I am and I don't know where I'm going. Don't worry though I'm safe. I'm alittle over 130 miles away but I don't know if it's west, east, north, or south. Don't bother looking for me because you'll never find. And that's for the best" the message finished

"She ran away" Nick said

"Yeah, I heard. I'm not deaf" a tear fell from her eye

"What's wrong" Nick got up and wrapped his arms around her

"Nothing, nothing at all. I don't know if my daughter is dead or alive" she rested her head on Nick's shoulder as she sobbed.That day they went to work. However Nick left before usual. Dana got home at about 6. She was suprise that the only person home was Elena. She walked into the kitchen and took a bottle of water from the frige. She leaded against the counter and opened it. With that the back door opened. Jessica slowly came walking in fallowed by Nick. Jessica stood there looking into her mother's eyes. Dana wasen't giving any reaction.

"Say something" she whispered

"What I want to say your not old enough to hear" Dana answered "What the hell where you thinking. You could have been killed. You could have been in some lake, chopped into a million peices.I strongly sugest that you go to your rom" She yelled with ther voice faiding in the end.Jessica slowly walk away. "Where was she" Dana asked Nick

"New York, she took a train"

"I think you should go talk to her" Nick said

"If I talk to anyone right now I will kill them" she answered as she walked away. 20 inutes later she had calmed down.She opened the door to Jessica's room and closed it behind her. "I've calmed down, I thought you might want to talk" she said, Jess was lying on her bed, she turned to her side facing the wall.

"Well I don't" she said.Dana sat down next to her.

"Why did you leave."

"Look, I'm tired and and I'm in pain. I don't want to talk now or ever"

"I don't care" Dana yelled

"Of course not, why would you care. For you work has always came first and that will never change" Jessica yelled back. Dana's cell phone begun to ring.

"You know that's not true" she said as she took it out of her pocket and looked at the screen. It was the hospital

"Answer it, you know your going to" Jess whispered. Dana slowly turned around and flipped her phone open. After a short conversation she looked at Jess. "Let me guess: You have to go and we'll talk about it later"

"And in addition you are not to leave this house" she turned around to leave, than she turned back."Jessica let me tell you something. Being the motherisen't always easy. I don't always know what the hell I'm doing. It's not like you and your sister came witha book of instrutions. If there's anything wrong you should be able to tell me, I might be able to help you"

"Whatever, just leave"Jessica yelled as her mother walked out the door.An hour later Jessica jumped out of the window, she begun to ran hoping her mother would catch her. Dana got home at 2am that night. She went straight to Jessica's room only to discover she isen't there. As soon as she walked out of the room the front door opened, Jessica walked in to went into her room fallowed by Dana.

To be contiued...

Please Review


	2. Interaction

"Where the hell have you been" Dana asked as Jessica sat on her bed 

"Out"

"Yeah, that much I know"

"Then why are you asking." She saw that Dana was getting mad " It was important I had to go out"

"If it's important than tell me what it is"

"If I told you my life was on the line would you believe me"

"No" Dana answered

"Well that's the most believable excuse I could think of."

"You know what Jess, I'm tired of this." she sighed "I have to be a mother to someone, a wife to another, and a doctor to alot of other people. It's tiring. I'm 34. I still have a life. But I'm here with you. I had you when I was 20, okay 20. Meaning when everyone my age was clubbing, I was changing your diapers."

"Well if you didn't screw around when you where 19 than you wouldn't have been changing my diapers when you where 20."

"Are you psychotic, you don't talk to your mother like that"

"You yell at you mother"

"That's different, I hate my mother"

"Join the club. I'm president and founder" she mumbled. At this point Dana left the room.  
The next day- Jessica was in an alley near Rittenhouse, she was waiting for someone. He finally arrived.

"Well Jess, have you told her" Robert Jackson asked

"No" she answered

"You know what our deal was" he said

"Yeah, I remember"

"If you didn't tell your mother to leave your father than I would hurt you" he reminded her. And pushed her against the wall.  
An hour later Jessica was sitting alone in an examening room in the ER. She thought her parents would be home and wouldn't find out about her visit. Meanwhile Dana just arrived to the premises.

"Who paged me" she asked the information desk.

"14 year old female, curtain 3" the person answered. Dana walked into the curtain. Jess was sitting on the table with her back facing Dana.

"Jessica" Dana sounded suprised

"Shit" Jess said to her self and slowly turned around."I thought you went home"

"No, I had work so I stayed. Why are you here"

Jess took a deep breath "I was raped" she whispered

"What?" Dana almost yelled "If this is your idea of a joke it's not funny"

"I'm not joking" she exclaimed

"I'll get someone else to do the kit"

"No, um I think it would be easier if you did it. Than I wouldn't have to explain it to you over again"

"Whatever you want" she took a kit from the cabinet. And opened it. "Time of Name? "

"Jessica Lauren Biancavilla." they went through the list quickly

"With or with out protection?" Dana asked. Jessica blankly started at her. "I know these are really weird things to tell your mother but..."

"No, mom, it's fine. And no, there was no protection."

"Relationship to suspect?"

"I don't get the question." she said trying to avoid it

"Did you know the person"

"Kind of, I don't know his name, but I know him" she answered know she can't hide the truth. The cops walked in.

"Jessica Biancavilla? " one of them asked, Jess nodded "Ready to start?"

"Yeah."

"Dr. Stowe, will you give us a few minutes?" the other detective asked, Dana turned to leave.

"No, I want my mother here with me. I don't want to be here by my self."

"Okay." both cops raised there eye brows "What happen?"

"Nothing happened. This guy told me to tell my mom something, I didn't. He raped me. End of Story."

"Did you tell him to stop?"

"I spelled it out."

"Okay, well we'll take care of everything from here forth." they left. Dana contiued the exam. As she was filling out the final evaluation Jess begun to feel tension.

"Mom?"

"Um-hmm." she mumbled with her attention to the exam alone.

"Are you almost done?"

"Um-hmm."

"Can you stop for a couple minutes?"

"Why?" Dana looked up from the sheet.

"I have to tell you something"

"What"

"The guy that raped me.. he um... he has a crush on you''

"Me?"

"Yeah, that's what I was suppose to tell you."

"You're crazy, Jess." she diagnosed and contiued what she was doing/

"No I'm not. I'm telling you the truth"

"How did this person know you?"

"Oh, he's closer to you than you think. You see him almost every day"

"The guy at Starbucks"

"No" Jess squirmed. Dana finshed and closed the kit.

"You need something to wear." she remembered "I have a pair of jeans in my car, I think we're the same size."

"4?"

"Yeah, I'll get it." On her way to the car all she could think about was who it could have been. Robert never crossed her mind. After Jess changed she waited for Dana to finsh. She was lying on the couch as Dana was doing her paper work.

"Can't you finish that tommorrow" she asked

"No" Dana answered and got out of her seat and left. Within a minute of her departure Robert came into the room,

"Have you told her" he asked

"Yes"

"Good, what did she say"

"She said that I'm crazy" she answered as he walked closer to her.

"Did you give her a name"

"I don't know your name"

"Well than maybe this will help you remember" he took a needle out of his pocket.

"What's that"

"Oh, nothing bad, just a concoction that help you blurt the truth." he injected her with it and ran off.Six minutes later Dana came back. She saw Jessica on the floor gasping for air. She helped her sit up.

"Are you okay" she asked

"I can't breathe" Jess studered

"You can't breathe at all?" Dana asked, Jess shook her head.

"Do something" she gasped. Dana got Jess to the other room and handed her an oxygen mask. Jess put it on as Dana turned the machine on. Almost immediatley she stopped gasping.

"You wanna tell me what happen" she asked, Jess nodded with regret

"He injected me with something, he said it was truth something. Then a few minutes later I couldn't breathe" she explained

"Was this man a doctor" Dana asked trying to keep her cool, Jess nodded. " Is he older than me"

"Everyone is older than you" Jess yelled "He's in his late forties"

"If he gave you a shot we have to get a blood test" Dana told her

"No, please. I hate needles"

"If you didn't hate it 15 minutes ago, you won't hate it now" she said and drew the blood. She ran it to the lab.An hour later Jessica was taken to ICU. The mask wasn't helping anymore, she needed a breathuing tube.  
Morning came, the sun was slowly rising. It was 5:30 and Dana had fallen asleep with her head on the desk.A nurse had placed the results of the test next to her. At six Nick came. He saw her alseep and decided to wake her, so hepinched her arm, she jumped up.

"Where have you been all night" he asked

"I had alot of work, I couldn't come home"

"Neither could Jessica"

"Oh, she was here"

"Why did she want money"

"Nick, why do people come to the hospital"

"Money?" he answered

"My god! Your stupider than I tell people"

"Now your telling people I'm stupid"

"That's beside the point. Nick, she was raped" she informed him

"Are you serious" he couldn't beleive it "By who"

"I don't know, she won't tell me. And who ever it was injected her Salut(a made this up). Oh, she told me that who ever it is has a crush on me"

"What"

"Salut, that stuff that causes you to stop breating. She's upstairs right now"

"Wait a minute, I heard that three doses where stolen from Jackson's office"  
Later on that afternoon Dana went to Jess's room.She was watching TV.As soon as she saw her mother she turned it down"

"Mom, I need a favor" she got straight to the point

"What would that be" Dana asked

"Please, take this breathing tube thing out of me"

"I can't"

"Why the hell not, it'll be like a minute just take it out"

"If I take it out you will die"

"I know, I wanna die."

To be contiued...  
No one is reviewing, please do so.  
Lilmissperfect92 & misseverything


	3. Parental Recall

"I'm not doing it"

"Mom, I've thought about this I want todie. I don't wanttolive like this for the rest of my life"

"This is going to wear off in a few hours"

"Please listen to me, I'm not a little kid anymore. I'm telling you as my doctor"

"As your doctor I'd have to get permission from your parents, they'd have to sign a consent form giving me that right"

"That's not fair, you're my parent and your not giving consent"

"Jessica, I'm not going to let a child... my child die from something that can be cured"

"I'm not a child"

"Until you turn 18 you are, and until you turn 18, I will be making any and all medical decisions for you" she left the room.  
Seven that night- Lana entered Dana's office and handed her an envelope.

"What's this" she asked

"I don't know, someone told me to give it to you" Lana answered, Dana opened the letter and began reading.

"Lana who gave this to you"

"Some guy in a suit, I had to sign for it and everything, why what is it"

"It's from Jessica's lawyer"

"Jessica's lawyer, she's like a little kid. How can she have a lawyer"

"I don't know but she's revoked my parental rights. I can't make any more medical decisions for her, I can't make any decision about anything."

"So your rights as her guardian are terminated. Who's taking on the job?" she asked in curiousity

"You are" Dana sounded suprised

"Me, no. Dana I did not agree to this. I can't make your kid's decisions for you. It's wrong, your the mother. I think you should talk to her"

"Maybe I should"she went to Jessica's room ."Feeling better? " she asked trying to stay calm.

"What exactly are the symptoms of this Salut stuff"

"It causes difficulty breathing,high fever which cancauseseizures in rare cases and it makes you wanna vomit. Why ?"

"I think the third one is starting to take effect." she answered, Dana placed her hand on Jess's fore head.

"Apparantly the second has taken effect to" she paused

"Mom, you look mad. Is everything, okay"

"Actually I was wondering why you revoked parental rights from us"

"I... um... I don't want this life anymore. I know whats going to happen to me. I don't want to live to see it happen"

"What are you talking about? Why have you chosen Lana was your guardian? You know she's going to side with me"

"Actually I've spoken to her, she thought I have the right to choose my destiny."

"But you didn't tell her that she's going to be your gaurdian?" Dana questioned

"No, I didn't"

"Well... She's having the arrangment terminated"

"Don't worry I still have alot of people in mind" she tried not to care " She cant do that. That's not even fair"

"It is, because: A- she never agreed to this and B- She feels the responsiblity is to much to handle"

"You made her do this"

"I didn't. But it's not like I don't know the American laws. The child can have the parents rights terminated as long as that child can prove that the parents are incapable of making the correct moral decision. And since I'm a doctor, making an inncorect medical decision is indubitabliy impossible. And an act like this will take more than a day to be put into act. Thus the papers delivered where.. fake." she left at the end of her speach.

"This isn't fair" Jess said to herself  
That night- Nick had been home for hours, with Elena. They where watching movies while eating popcorn when Dana got home.She haden't spent a full night at home for almost a week. Without speaking she went upstairs. Nick decided to follow her. She walked into her room and collapsed on her bed.

"Nice to see you, too" he broke the silence as he walked in.

"I'm really not in a good mood" she went to the bathroom and closed the door after her. Then came the sound of running water. Nick unlocked the knob with a paper clip. When he opened the door opened,steam escaped, his view cleared. She was lying in the tub when she saw him. She grabbed a towel wrapping it around her in the tub.

"It's not like I've never seen you naked" he said

"What the hell are you doing, can't I have any privacy" she sat up.

"Dana, we're married"

"No shit, Sherlock" she was getting furious

"You don't even talk to me anymore, we never see each other anymore and when we do we don't talk about anything. Are you saying your happy with the way things are?"

"I'm saying: I wanna take a bath, alone" she yelled, he left slamming the door behind her. She sighed. About an hour later she walked out of the bathroom, into her room with nothing but a towel wrapped around her. To her amazement her mother was sitting on her bedwaiting for her.

"Mom" she sounded suprised. "What are you doing here it's 12."

"I've been wating for you. For over an hour.I heard what happened"

"What happened?" she was lost " You mean to Jessica"

"Yes columbo, to Jessica. I just thought you might wanna talk"

"Actually I'd prefer to get dressed" she walked into her closed and closed the door after her. Within minutes she came out wearing sweat pants andher Harvard sweater.

"Ready now" Annabelle asked

"Do I have to" she was trying to avoid it "Let me guess I don't have a choice"

"That's what I've been saying for the past 34 years. If I tell you do it, you have no choice but to do it. So.. What happened?"

"Jessica was raped, and then injected with Salut. She asked me to take the breathing tube out, I refused to. So she had parental right terminated from me and Nick. "Dana explained

"Were the papers real" she asked

"No, they weren't. Now she hates me"

"Welcome to parenthood."

"Mother I was welcomed into parenthood 14 years ago"

"Dana, your not a parent unitl your child hates you." she tried to comfort Dana. Her cell phone rang, giving her a excuse to execute the topic. Annabell handed it to her, she answered.

"Hello" she sound regret full

"Dr. Stowe, there's a problem with a patient of yours"

"Name? " she asked

"Jessica something" the receptionist wasn't able to pronnouce the last name.

"Biancavilla, what about her"

"She's ... she kind of dislocated her breathing tube. She can't breathe and her heart rate is dropping"

To Be Contiued ...  
Please Review, if you have any ideas about what you think should happen let me know.


	4. Suprise Baby

"Try, to stablize her. I'm on my way" she said and hung up.

"Your leaving" her mother asked

"Yeah, Jess' s dislocated her breathing tube, now she can't breath"

"I'm coming with you" she got up and fallowed Dana out the door.Once they arrived to the hospital Annabell waiting in Dana's office. She saw a post-it stuck on the computer screen. As she finished reading it she was in shock, not sure how to react. A few minutes later Dana came back.

"What happen, is she okay" Annabell asked

"She's fine... apperently she didn't do anything the machine was acting retareded"

"Yeah, whatever. Would you care to explain that post-it"

"What post-it"

"Don't act innocent Dana. I saw it. I read what it said"

"What did it say" Dana asked curiosly

"It said and I quote 'I got a call this morning and forgot to tell you. Your pregnant. Love, Nick. P.S. Don't Call me'"

"That's impossible, I saw Nick today"

"No, your fought with Nick today, he looked upset and probbibly didn't want to talk about it. If you don't beleive me the note is right there."she pointed out. Dana picked up the phone and dialed Nick' number. He answered his phone in a sleepy voice.

"Dana, it's 1:30 in the morning. This better be good." he yawned

"I got your note"

"What note?" he asked "Oh, that note. I just thought you might wanna know"

"How do you know"

"Remember that drug test we had to take at work a few weeks ago. Well they asked you if you were, you said no. According to the test you are. They thought we should know. I would have told you in person but all day you didn't have enough time to talk to me, and once we did have a chance we had a fight" he explained, there was an akward silence. "Dana... are you there"

"I'm guessing this is why I've been throwing up the past few weeks. Nick, I'm not ready for this. Changing diapers, not sleeping all night, waking up to make formula"

"It's not like you sleep in the first place."  
The next day- Jessica was checked out of the hospital. Nick was taking her home In the car they begun talking.

"Did you talk to your mother last night"

"Yeah, she came yelling and screaming at me for taking the tube thing out"

"Why would you do something that stupid" he asked

"I didn't the machine broke and started making this noise, the nurse thought I did and called mom"

"I meant, has she told she's pregnant"

"No, wait what." he pulled into the drive way. She ran out and ino the house. As she went up the stairs she saw her gradmother making breakfast.

"Hi, Jessica." she greeted

"Hi, have you seen my mother" Jess asked

"She's still asleep" Annabell answered Jess contiued to run up the stairs. She stormed into her parents room.

"Mom" she yelled "Wake up" Dana turned over "Mom" Jessica contiued to yell, Dana slowly opened her eyes and sat up

"What"

"How can you pregnant, what the hell where you think. What the hell is wrong with your timing" she yelled

"This doesn't consern you so stop yelling at me. I didn't think you'd be apset about this"

"That's because you weren't thinking of me, or anyone else for that matter. What about Elena, have you told her"

"No, I just found out a few hours ago. Calm down.

"This isen't fair,Mom, I hardly ever got attention and now what ever I had I can consider gone.How are you gonna raise this kid, you're never home"

"Jessica, I have to be honest with you. I'm not ready for all this either, but it happened. You and your sister weren't suppose to happen, but you did. And I don't regret it"

"How can you say that. It was like last week you told me that while everyone your age was clubbing you where changing diapers"

"Yeah, I did say that , I didn't say I regret it. I know your going through a hard time. I know how you feel"

"How can you, you were Daddy's little Angel" she yelled

"Me. Daddy's little Angel" Dana smiled "Mine teenage years were about 300 time more complicated and rebelious than yours will ever be"

"Yeah sure, and the sky is red" she strated with her sarcastic comments "I'd love to hear a few examples"

"We I was 13 I almost raped by my brother's best friend. At 16, I got engaged a week later my fience got ran over by a car, driven by his best friend who killed him becuase he had a crush on me. Than he killed himself. At 18 I met your father after two months of dating we got engaged and a few months after that we got married. 10 months after that, I had you at 20"

"I find that hard to believe."

"At 14, I had parental rights terminated from my parents."

"Is that why you knew the whole process" Jessica asked

"Yeah, so next time you do off thinking your the only one with a screwed up life look who your talking to"

"I don't believe, you"

"Go ask your grandmother"

"Fine, I will " she left the room. Minutes later Nick came in. Dana stepped out of her closet.

"Hi" he said

"Hi" she answered, he stepped closer to her

"Are we still fighting" he asked

"No" she smiled, he kissed her

"Good, because I almost bought flowers."

"Why didn't you" she asked with a suductive voice

"I thought putting that 60 bucks toward something else would be better" he took a tiny box from his pocket. And handed it to her. She opened it.

"Nick..." she was speech less "These are one karet pink diamond studs. The cut and clearity is unbeleiveable. The cheapest you could have gonna these for are like 10,000"

"How do you know all that from one glance"

"I'm a woman, it's my job"

"Are you happy"

"About the earings, yeah. Thanks." she kissed him

"About the baby." he corrected her

"I don't know, I'm confused. The timing really is horrible."

"The first two times the timing was horrible, that didn't stop you."

"Nick, when did we concieve... we haven't... last time we did anything was like 4 months ago"

"That's probibly when it happened"

"I don't really want another kid. I can't rise the ones I already have, so now I'm going to screw up another life."

"You won't screw it up."

"Nick, Jessica said something and I can't help but to think she's right. She said:I'm never hom, I never have time for heror Elena, when... how am I gonna raise this kid."

"You are so pesimistic" he yelled

"Well... what the hell am I suppose to be when I fide out I'm ..." she was interupped be Elena

"Mom, Dad. You have to meet my teacher tommarow"

"Why" Dana asked"What did you do"

''I don't know she told me to tell you that she wants to see both of you, Monday at 4:00."

"Okay, Elena, that's fine. Can you give us a minute alone." Nick asked, Elena left

"See my point, I can't go tommarow, I'm gonna be at work until like 8:00"

"Dana, I don't know why we got married, and I don't know why we had kids" he looked into her eyes

"_WE_ had kids because of the way we get them. But you right now that I think about it... I don't know why I married you"

To be contiued...  
Please Review, if you have any ideas about what should happen let us know  
Limissperfect92 and misseverything


	5. Teenage Heartbreak

The next day  
2:00- Jessica wasen't at school. She was with Jake ( her boy-friend). They were alone in his apartment (he was 3 years older than her). After a long conversation they begun kissing. Jake begun trying to take off her shirt.She backed away.

"What are you doing" she asked

"Aren't we going to" he raised his eyebrows

"Jake we can't sleep togther" she informed him

"Why not? We've been togther for over a year"

"I know, but no" she hesitaded

"Jess, if we're not gonna take it up a notch than consider us history"

"Great because I wouldn't wanna spend the rest of my life with Emeril " She ran out of his room

4:00- the very same day. Dana was sitting in the school's office waiting for Elena's teacher to come.

"Mrs. Biancavilla" the teacher called. Dana got up and walked into the confrance room.

"Sorry. I'm late" the teacher apoligized and sat down. "Where is your husbend"

"He was stuck in traffic last time I talked to him, but he should be here soon"

"You want to wait for him, or can we get started" she asked

"We can start"

"Well, first of all I called you over here to inform you about Elena. Have you spoken to her latelty" her teacher asked

"No, I haven't really had to much time" Dana answered

"Well I understand your having another child. You have time for physical activity in that range and not for your children"

"The 'phyical activity' was over five months ago. This doesn't have anything to do with Elena"

"Moving along, I assume she has told you about her recent embarassment"

"No, she hasn't"

"Elena , was visit by a very distant friend a week ago" Mrs. Elliot informed

"A distant friend ?" Dana was confused

"She recieve her menstralcycle in class. She was the only fifth grader without it"

"Her menstral cycle" Dana repeated in a whisper

"Yeah, her period"

"I know what it means I'm just a little suprised. She didn't tell me"

"Mrs. Biancavilla, when was that your last talkwith your daughter" by the end of her sentace Nick walked in

"Sorry, I'm Late" he sat next to Dana"

"Nicky" Mrs. Elliot almost yelled

"Mom" Nick turned his attention toward her

"Mom?" Danan repeated "On our wedding you told me your mother and father died"

"Yeah, that was a lie" he mumbeled

"I can't beleive I didn't notice from the last name" Mrs.Elliot explained Dana cell phone begun to ring.She took it out of her back pocket and flipped it open

"Hey,Elena" she sounded enthusastic, then came the sound of sobbing. "Honey, what's wrong"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to"

"Why are you sorry? You didn't mean to what" she asked, everyone in the room was silent trying to hear Elena's words

"Please don't get mad, I really didn't mean to"

"Elena, seriously you have to tell me what's going on" she tried to explain, however Elena hung up.Nick took the phone from Dana and tried to call her back, howver no one answered.

"That's weird" he whispered and gave the phone back to her.

"I gotta go" Dana got up and walked out the door

"So, your married" his mother said out of the blue

"Ma, I got to go. You can... come with me if you want"

"I'd love to. I mean I wanna make sure everything is all right" they walked to his car "You got a new car"

"Well, after I got married and once we had enough money I got a new car yearly" she got inside, he was already seated as soon as she closed her door he sped away and soon cought up with Dana. She was speeding on the freeway, him after her.

"You two sure know how to drive wild"

"Wild?. This is how we alwaydrive." his mother looked at him with a angry exprection "I'm joking"  
She pulled into the drive way, ran toward the unlocked door and walked in.

"Elena, Where are you" she called out, no one answered "Elena" she ran up the stairs and into Elena's room. Only to see Elena tied to a chair. She ran over and quicky untied her. "What the hell happened" she yelled

"This guy, he came in and demanded to see Jessica then you and once he realized you weren't here he tied me to this chair and he was looking around. But he didn't take anything, he was loaded. It was that guy that sees you everyday"

"Who is this guy you and your sister are talking about"

"Doctor Something Someone" Elena answered

"Nevermind" she signed "I had a talk with your teacher today. I hear you got your period"

"Yeah, what's your point"

"Why, didn't you tell me?You got it in class, you had a spot on your pants, you ran away from school but you didn't tell me"

"I didn't think you'd care"

"Your my kid, Elena. I don't really have a choice but to care. She also told me the idea of another baby didn't hit you well"

"Was it suppose to? You didn't tell, I found out in a magazine"

"A magazine? What magizine could you read that says that I'm pregnant?"

"Rittenhouse Monthly. They send us an issue once a month, I read it in there"

"Can I see this magazine, please" Dana asked, Elena gave it to her "What page"

"29" she answered as Dana turned to the page

"'Cutest Couple. The Rittenhouse board has voted Dr. Nichlos Biancavilla and Dr. Dana Stowe the cutest couple of this month. This September they will celebrate their 15th Anniversery as husbend and wife. They have two children togther and are expecting their third this December. Why are they the cutest couple? Dana is the Head of Women's medicine and Nichlos is the head of the ER togther they have more power than Dr. Robert Jackson. Other reason include that they have been caught making out in supply closets 7 times in 3 days'." she put the magazine down

"See my point, your like a god damned celebrity at the stupid place. There are pictures of you kissing on the roof on page 67."

"I'm sorry, Elena. It happened. And I know I haven't been spending time with you. That doesn't mean I don't love you. You had to find out that I'm pregnant from a magazine, I had to find out you had your period from your teacher."

"I guess we're even."

"No, you have to tell me things like that, you have to tell me when something life changing happens."

"Dana" Nick yelled from the bottom of the stairs.A couple of minutes later she and Elena entered the living room to see Nick and his mother sitting there.

"Hi" Dana said

"Why is my teacher here" Elena asked

"She's your grandmother"Nick answered

"My grandmother is blond and lives in Virginia."

"Your other one" Dana whispered

"My other one is dead" she paused "Shit! It's a ghost"

"She's not dead, I lied." Nick blurted, Jessica walked in, she was on the phone.

"Jake I'm not sleeping with you. I don't want to get back togther because I'm never going to sleep with you ever" she yelled, threw her phone on the ground and ran up the stairs crying. Once she reached her room she slammed her door. Dana went after her. She went into her room.

"What happened" she asked

"I really don't wanna talk to you" she heavied

"Fine" she answered as she walked back toward the door.

"What's wrong with me" Jessica whispered loud enough for Dana to hear. She turned around.

"Nothing is wrong with you."

"Why did I say no to him?"

"To who, your boy friend?" Jess nodded "I didn't even know you had one"

"I've had one for a year, if you were around you'd know"

"That's beside the point. You didn't want to sleep with him and he broke up with you"

"Yeah, I loved him, I should have said yes."

"If you said yes I would have killed you. You did the right thing. Your not ready for sex even if you did love him"

"Mom, I've done it before"

"Willingly? No. I remember that night, you were cry, you were calm but heartbroken. Jessica it's not just a one night thing. Once you do it you have to get annual check -ups. You have to worry about HIV's and all that shit. You have to worry about pregnancy."

"I hear you and Dad doing it all the time."

"That's diffrent we're married. We've only slept with one another so STD are impossible in our case. We're very carefull when it comes to pre.."

"It that why you've been knocked up for five months"

"It happens, and if you said yes tonight, your brother or sister could have been in the same grade as your son or daughter."

"EW"

"Besides you didn't love him. Your 14, you don't know what love is. I wasen't sure what it was until an hour before my wedding"

"Your right"

"I know. Now do me a favor."

"Depends on what it is"

"Your father's mother is downstairs, We've have made horrible first imperstions and we have to fix it"

"Isen't she ... like dead"

"No... she's like not" Dana answered in a mimiky tone

"Okay, I'm going. I'll kiss up and act like the perfect little girl"

"I'll be down in a minute" she said as Jessica slammed the door behind her.

To be contiued...

Please, Please Review.  
I want to know what you guys think  
MissEverything and Lilmissperfect


	6. Flashback:Insitant Parenthood

Flash back- July 20th, 1992. It was almost a typical day. Lu, Lana, Peter, Dana, and Nick. Had recently become the best of friends. They decided to go out for dinner one night. They had just gotten to their table.

_Lu had just turned 21 was was almost finished with med school. Nick was almost 22. Peter was 24. Dana was about to be 20._

"We need alchohol, ASAP." Lu announced

"Some of us can't have any. because we are underage" Peter said refering to Dana.

"and because we found out we're 33 week pregnant this morning." Lana finished

"Who is it?" Nick asked

"Me." Dana whispered

"Yup, Nicky... your underaged wife, who isen't old enough drink is pregnant with your child" Peter explained

"I don't know what to say." Nick was speechless

"How many contractions do you guys think she'll have before she beggs for epidrul?" Lu opened the bettign windows.

"I say 5" Lana opened

"I think she'll have about 13." Peter explained

"I'm going with 3." Lu said

"All of you are wrong. She'll cry for it after the first one." Nick declared

"How mean. We're using my low talerence for pain as a form of entertaiment."

"Yup. Ain't it fun." Lu joked  
Six days later. It was about 10 in the morning. Dana and Nick were both still at work. They were on break togther.

"How come you're not gaining weight. I've always wanted to make fun of my wife when she's pregnant." he asked curiosly

"I don't know and that's mean." she paused for a second " Nick, I think I'm in labour."

"But there is still 5 weeks util the due date. " begun to panic "What the hell am I suppose to do."

"I think we should do up to materninty."  
An hour later... Lana, Lu and Peter were in the room.

"How many contractions did you have?" Lu asked

"She had two and on the third she asked for epidurl and now if you drop a hamer on leg she won't feel it."

"See, I was right." Lu enjoyed her moment  
3:50-

"Nick, I swear I'm gonna kill you." she screamed

"Dana, you have to push" the doctor explained

"I'm trying" she yelled "Get it out of me"

"I can't do that unless you push" he yelled back "I see the head"

"Dana, stop yelling. My head hurts.Do you know know what a magrine feels like?" Nick said

"Do you know what birth feels like" Dana yelled once more.. A few minutes later crying was heard thought the room. Once they had cleaned the baby they handed her to Nick.

"She's so tiny" he said as he handed her to Dana.

"15 inchs and 3 and a half pounds" a nurse broadcasted "That would make your baby the smallest child everborn in this hospital. Does she have a name"

"Not yet" Dana answered

"Let's name her Jessica" Nick begged "Can we"

"Yeah" she answered

"Happy Birthday, by the way. " he said and kissed her. " It's 4:00 know, and it was 3:56 when she was born."

"What's your point?"

"Your mother told me, that you were born at 3:56 on July 27th. Which me you and Jessica are exactly 20 years apart."  
_Present Time_

"Dana" Nick yelled as he impatiently waited at the bottom of the stairs. She left the room and walked down the stairs and sat next to Nick.

"So how long have you been married" his mother asked Nick

"Um... Aaaaaaa" he glared at Dana

"Almost 15 years" Jessica coughed out, hoping her father under stood

"Yeah, I've been married to... um... um"

"Dana" she coughed again

"Dana and I have been married for 15 years." He answered

"I think you got a text message" Jess told Dana, who already finished reading it "You leaving" she asked with a smile

"Yeah" she sighed

"Can I come with you" she asked wanting to leave the premisis ASAP

"No" Nick spoke up "You are staying here"

"Dana, your leaving for work" Mrs. Elliot asked "What is it that you do"

"She's a doctor, ma." Nick answered

"And your going to work with such revealing clothing. You look like your advertising something that's not for sale. It's not very profectional"

"I really don't care" she said and walked out the door.

"How can you let her walk out side like that" she asked Nick

"Like what? She's wearing jeans and a halter top"

"A very low cut halter top"

"Your looking for excuses to critize her"

"No, I just don't think she the one for you" she explained.

"Mom,17 years ago when you and Dad abandoned me and Steve, we didn't know what to do. We took care of our selves and we found someone we were willing to share our lives with. If you don't approve of our life style we don't care" he expaline and walked out the door.An hour and a half later he found Dana in her office, working.

"Why th hell did you leave like that" he yelled

"I had to come to work." she answered and tried to avoid him."Why are you fallowing me around"

"Don't you see what's happening, we're fighting again. And a reason may be because you ditched my mother"

"Or the reason may be that you forgot my name. We've know one another for 15 years and you forgot my name."

"If you where ever home than maybe I wouldn't forget your name. And if you spent more time with your family than maybe your kids would know you as their mother and not the finacial provider."

"I have to cope with that every fucking day of my life. I know that I don't know my kids, but at this point my job is really demanding. I have to be here. I really don't have a choice"

"Dana, you're here, almost everyday, all day. Your telling me you don't a spare minute."

"No, Nick, I don't"

"Than why is your make up always perfect. You have time to do that but you don't have time to talk to your kids"

"Make up takes five minutes, kids don't. What the hell am I suppose to say. It's not like you the best husbend ever. It seems like just yesterday you were apart of me, I used to stand so tall, I used to be so proud. Now I can't eat. I can't even sleep."

"Don't blame this on me"

"You have to understand that right now, I'm a place in my life where I don't know how to deal with my family. I don't know how to divide my time between work and home and everything"

"Well it's nice to know your physical appearace comes before your off spring"

"I didn't say that"

"Yes, you did" he yelled

"Why are you yelling at me now?" she paused "I think we should seprate for a while''

"Great idea. Have fun with you mascra" he yelled and walked out the door. Two minutes after he walked out Robert walked in.

"Hi, Dana" he suprised her

"Robert, what are you still doing here"

"I was leaving and thought I should check in on you. I wanted to talk to you."

"Okay"

"I know who's responsible for 'raping' your daugther"

"Really, who?"

"I am. And I also injected her Salut. And I'll do it again if I have to. You are going to leave your sorry excuse for a husbend and move out of that house. That is if you want you kid alive. And you will be living with me. By the end of the week you should have filed divorce papers."

"What" she sounded shocked

"If you go to the cops or FBI; I'll kill everyone associted with you. Do I make my self clear?"

"Crystal" she repyled sacasticly

"Oh, yeah. You are to have no contact to any of your old friends, your children, your parents, or anyone from the past for that matter. I'll get you a new car, I don't want you using the currnet one, same with a cell phone."

"Robert my car is 120,000 dollors, and I don't want a new one, and my phone was 4 grand. I can't leave those two items behind."

"Yes you can and you will. See ya' later, sweetie" he sad coldly

To be contiued...  
Please Review  
Lilmissperfect92 and misseverything

**If you have any thoughts or ideas lets us know**

* * *


	7. The Breakup

The next morning Lana came to work. She looked around discovering that the light in Dana's office was on. She opened the door to turn the light off and saw Dana asleep with her head down on the desk. From the sight she realized that something had to be wrong. An hour later Dana woke up and walked out of her office.

"Hi" Lu was tosuprised her so early in the morning "You look different, something is missing"

"13,000 dollars is missing" she whispered

"You lost 13 grand, how?" Lu was almost yelling, Dana held out her left hand

"You went to France to get your French tip" she asked

"No, Lu. My engagment ring is gone and so is my wedding wedding"

"You lost it" she asked

"No, Nick and I aren't togther anymore" she sighed

"So this has nothing to do with Paris and nails"

"NO" Dana yelled "I'm going home to shower. Can you cover for me until I get back"

"Yeah, sure." she agreed with sympathy  
An hour later Dana walked of the bathroom to see Nick standing infront of the door.

"What are you doing home" Dana asked

"I was about to ask the same"

"Nick, I have to tell you something"

"Go ahead"

"I..." she sighed "I want a divorce" she pulled the ringsoff her finger and handed them to him "I'm sorry" she said in a whisper.

"What happen to seperation" he asked as he put the rings in his pocket

"I can't live like that. Either we're togther or we're not."

"When you pulled into the driveway you weren't wearing these, why did you put them on before getting out of your car"

Dana smiled" Your watching me, now. I guess I just wanted to try to feel it again. To see if it feels the same as it did when Jess was 5. I wanted to pretend for just a little longer before ..."

"Your right. A divorce is the best way to go" he interuped her, so he wouldn't hear the rest of her statment

"I've already filed"

"What" Jessica interupped their conversation

"Aren't you suppose to be in school"Nick asked

"In August?" she answered "You're pregnant and getting divorced. That's phenominal" she yelled and left

"You wanna a divorce? After everything you really wanna go your seprate ways?"Nick asked not wanting to beleive it.

"I'm sorry but, yeah. We don't love each other, at least not the way we used to. We're ruining each other's life"

"Dana, if it's what you want then do. I only want you to be happy" he said and walked out  
The same day at about five.- Dana had just finshed witha aptient in the ER. She was walking back to her office when Lana cought up with her.

"Soemthing happened and you're not telling me" she said

"You really wanna know" Dana asked, Lana nodded "Nick and I are getting a divorce. We're not togther anymore"

"What?" Lana didn't know how to react "Wait unt"l The Rittenhouse (the magazine) hears about this"

"Rittenhouse is not going to hear about this, Lana."

"What about the kids? Do they know yet?"

"Jessica walked in on us while we were talking, she heard the whole thing"

"Dana, I know what Robert Jackson said to you last night" she blurted

"What?" Dana yelled "How?"

"I was outside, I forgot something on my desk when I came back to get it I heard the whole thing"

"I don't no what to do. How the hell did I get my self into this"

"You didn't know that Robert has a thing for you" she asked as Dana shook her head "For like 10 years now"

"Why does he like me"

"It's simple, men like women they know they can't have. When he first lyed eyes on you, you were 20. Already married with a child. He knew he couldn't have you no matter how hard he tried"

"That make's no sence"

"It make's plently of sence Ms.Harverd Grad. Just think about it." Lana said and sat at her desk. Once Dana entered her office she saw Robert sitting behind her desk.

"Have you told him?" he asked

"Yes, I have, Robert"

"Good than I'll see you at home tonight"

"Tonight?"

"Yes, Dana, tonight. Is that a problem?"

"No... no, not at all" she answered as he walked out the door.  
Three weeks later- Robert and Dana were at his house. They were sitting on his bed watching the Discovery Channel.

"This is boring,I wanna go out"

"Well I can't afford to take you out'

"You make a million bucks every week, you can afford anything. Let's go racing I know a place near by."

"No, I like this"

"Robert, please.It's 8:30 and we're already in bed"

"Well... I'm the king in this castle and according to my rulings you are not to leave this house for reasons other than work. Now shut up and let me watch this." as he finished his statment she got out of the bed and left the room.

"Don't try to sneak out" he yelled after her "You'll regret it if you do"  
At the exact same time Nick was at home trying to take care of the kids.

"Dad, I need help with my homework" Jessica entered the room

"What subject?" Nick asked

"Italian and French" Jessica answered

"I don't know Italian or French"

"How can you not know Italian? You're from Italy."

"Well than call your grandmother! Or your mother she knows italian and french, she'll be happy to help you"

"She changed her phone number"

"What do you want me to say?" he paused "I got it! Drop the class! French and Italian aren't going to need it in America."

"You're useless" Jess said and left the room

"Dad, if I put an egg in the microwave will it explode" Elena yelled from the net room

"I don't know, why" he answered as he walked into the kitchen

"I put 7 of them in there" she answered and a second later came the sound of a loud explotion

"I wonder how we're gonna clean that" he mumbled  
The next day- Nick walked into the RWHC.

"Have you seen Dana?" he asked Lana

"Yeah, she's benn crying in her office all morning, everymorning since the..." with wanting to hear the rest of her sentance he walked into her office.

"I thought we should talk"

"About what" she asked

"Custity of the kids"

"You can keep them, and the house. I don't want anything"

"There is one more thing I wanted to tell you. When I was 18 I went to this party on the Harverd campus. It was a engagment party my friend knew the guy and asked me to go with him. So I did and there I saw this girl. She seemed perfect and I thought 'What the hell I'm gonna ask her out' then this guy came and I saw them kiss. It turns out it was their party. It was your party. The first time you saw may have been at that Starbucks but I had seen you before, I had talked to before. I asked you if you thought if real love is worth dying for. You said quote 'Dying for is easy, living for it is what's hard'. Now 18 years later I realized that's true."

"Nick, get out. I don't want to talk to you or hear your right now"  
That night at about 3 am - Dana was paged to the ER. She calmly walked over from her office asd they brought the patient in.

"BP is 120/80 pulse- weak, breathing- shallow " the EMT told her, she glanced at the patient before being approached by a nurse

"Dr. Stowe, the name of the patient is not known."

"Get Jessica Biancavilla's chart for and I need blood work ASAP" she directed and turned back to her patient with a sign, she put her stethoscope to Jess's lungs and then back aaround her neck.

"Mom, my chest hurt"

"I know hun, don't talk. Get her up to the Pediatric ICU, she needs a breathing tube and a line of IV saline." she instruced as they drove her away. "Was she alone" she asked one of the EMT's

"No, her sister is with her; but she said that she doesn't want to see her mother's reaction so she's waitng in the cafiteria"

"She's not going to like her mother's reaction" Dana mumbled as she walked toward the elevator, minutes later she entered the cafiteria to see no one but Elena sitting at a booth alone. Dana sat infront of her.

"Hi" she whispered

"What are you doing here, aren't you suppose to be with your boyfriend"

"Elena, I don't..."

"Shut up! Don't tell me you don't have one. I've seen the pictures in the magazine."

"What happen to your sister"

"She stopped breathing so I called 911"

"And where was your father"

"He's on a date" Elena answered as Dana looked at her watch

"At 3:26 am?"

"He's alway out all night on date nights" she wasn't making any eyes contact with her mother

"Something elae ia bothering you. What is it?"

"Why are you with that door knob? He's old and ugly and you look scary togther. And now your marrying the ass hole. Why are you marrying him? Just tell me that and I'll leave you alone!"

To be contiued...  
Please Review  
Let me know what your thinking- What do you think is gonna happen


	8. Acting up

"I don't know why I'm marrying him. I just am."

"Why? He's like old enough to be your father. You can't marry him. I bet you don't even love him."

"This really isen't any of your business. I came here to talk about something else. Was your sister alone in the room when she 'stopped' breathing" Dana asked

"Yeah, she was"

"How long has you father been dating"

"I don't know like two weeks."

"Do you know who he's dating"

"Some nurse he works with. I don't know her name but I know that she's the one with the fake boobs"

"That really narrows things down" she whispered

"I know doesn't it" Elena said enthusiasticlty. Nick walked through the doors with his girl friend.

"I got a call and was told I'd find you here" he said as he looked at Dana

"I didn't have you paged" she said

"I know that, but Jessica was brought in here wasen't she"

"Yes, she was. She did come here alone in an ambulance almost dead. She did come here and I did see my child die infront of my eyes, literly die. And where were you, Daddy?" she raised her voice as she finished her statment

"She died" his girl friend asked

"No, she's fine. I took care of everything. If I was on a date like others she would hae been dead."

"Oh it's okay for you to get engaged before our divorce is finaled but I can't date?"

"You can do whatever the hell it is that you want to do. As long as you don't ruin my children's lives by doing it"

"I beleive you gave me all custity, so they're not your children" Nick corrected

"What? You just gave us up. Just like that." Elena questioned

"She didn't give you up for no reason. She wanted you out of the way so she can produce more off spring with Robert Jackson. Speaking of the wife stealing ass hole, where is your highly aclaimed fiance? Saving a cow from west nile" Nick yelled

"He's visiting his parents in Maine, Nick."

"Why aren't you with him? Is he ashamed of you:he doesn't want his parents to meet you."

"I met your mother 15 years after we got engaged."

"That doesn't count I hadn't seen my mother for like 17 years you didn't meet her because I didn't have contact with her."

"I have to get back to work, Nick, can we just stop argueing and move on"

"You haven't changed at all, your still the same overworking insomniac that you were" he said as she walked out, She went straight to Jessica's room. Jess was lying there, yet again wide awake. She was bored out of her mind.

"How are you feeling" Dana asked in a low tone

"Phenominal. Couldn't be better" she said sarcasticly

"Dr. Stowe, the results of the blood test are back" a nurse handed her thr papers and left, she put them down on the bed.

"You wanna tell me what happened" she asked

"Not really. "

"Everything I need to know is in that envelope. So either way I'm going to find out"

"Open the envelope" she commanded as Dana opened it and glanced at the papers

"You've ... you've been poisened again. I have a feeling that your injecting yourself."

"Are you crazy, why would I do that.It's not like I love being in the ICU with you all day"

"So who injected you?"

"Your fiance did. He's not visiting his parents he's here. He's here watching you, he told me to tell you he's disapointed at you"

"How can you just let him inject you"

"He ties me before he does it, Columbo. He puts tape over my mouth and eveything"

"Jessica he injected you with something alot stronger this time, B640 (made it up). Symptoms include dificulty breathing, high fever gauranting a ciezer, chances of going into coma, nausea, vaginal bleeding, and in rare cases death.

"Great" she contiued with the sarcasim

"I'm serious, Jessica, if any 4 of the 6 occur you'll need sugery. Currently yoiu are expericing difficult breathing, a high fever and... vomitation. The worst part is that your body isen't strong enough to fight this,death is very likly in your case."

"That not fair.That already three."

"I know" Dana answered in an extremly low tone

"Can't you do something, stop the vomiting"

"Even if I do, it still counts."

"Wait ... your here telling me this as my doctor aren't you. As my mother you don't give a shit"

"That's not true. I don't know how to react. I honestly don't know what to say as your mother."

"That's nice, isen't it. It's not enough that you leave without ever calling but you find out that your first child is dying and you don't even react.It's like you could care less"

"Jessica, this is the way a parent acts when her child is dying"

"Right, I'm sure that's true"

"Can you drop the sarcasim, you comment on everything I say with a sarcastic remark. I'm being extremly serious.I don't know what to do"

"You can leave me alone, I'd prefer if I wasen't wasting my final days with you, 'Mom'" she said using air quotes, Dana left the room and walked toward her office. Once she entered she began to brake down. A tears streamed down her face as she leaned against the wall. Nick entered a few seconds after her.

"What's wrong, what happen?" he asked

"Nothing just leave, please"

"Dana what happened"

"She may die, Nick, and I can't do anything to stop it"

"You're perfect, Dana, you can't fix everything"

"I know, but she's my daughter and she's dying infront of my eyes. I'm not strong enough to handle that by my self."

"You're not by yourself; What about Robert?"

"Like he givesa shit. The only reason he's with me is so he can fuck me. Once he does he's gonna leave me."

"Is that why your crying?"

"No, I'm crying because I can't be a decent mother for my kids. I'm crying because Jessica doesn't wanna see me"

"I'm going up there and I was wondering if you would come with me"

"I would. But she doesn't wanna see me"

"That's her problem, stop crying, please" he wiped the tear off her face "Come with me" he took her hand and dragged her to Jessica's room.

"Hey Jess, 'sup? That's great" he didn't give her a chance to answer."What did you say to your mother"

"My what?" she replied sarcasticly "What makes her my mother? The fact that she has never picked me up from school? Is she my mother because she's never helped me with my homework? She wasen't there when I learned to swim or ride a bike. She wasen't even in the state when I went on my first date! Is that why she's my mother?"

"I beleive you were in her for like 33 weeks" Nick said before being inturupped by Jessica

"She didn't even know I was in her"

"Jessica the very minute she turned 20 you came out. If she left you at the mall when you were 2, she'd still be your mother"

"Is that why she doesn't give a damn that I'm dying"

"She's been crying about it ever since she left your room"

"Crying doens't help, does it?" she replied with her sarcastic touch

"Well you know that's the way a parent acts when her child is dying" he said

"That's what she said."

"Jessica, if she can't do anything to stop it, crying is the only thing left" he tried to explain.

"I don't care, I don't really care about anything anymore. Will you leave me alone!" she yelled, Dana pulled her arm out of Nick's grip and left the room. "If I'm dying, like she say's I am, then she's the not the exact person I'd prefer to spend my final moments with"

To Be Contiued...  
Please, Please Review  
Let us know what your thinking. What do you think is going to happen?


	9. The Affair

Dana slowly walked back to her office. She entered the room and sat down. She didn't know what to think. At this point there was nothing left to her life. Her marrige had failed, her family was broken apart, and her daughter hated her.  
Later on Nick decided to check on her. He walked into her office slowly. The only light in the room was the glare of the computer screen.

"Hey" he said, she looked at him without saying anything "What's up."

"What do you want?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to see what you were up to."

"Nick, please leave me alone. I'm not in a good mood."

"Don't pay attention to what Jess said. She doesn't know what your going through."

"It really doesn't matter anymore."

"This divorce has been hard on all of us, Dana. Especaily the kids, and your engagment kinda put them over the top."

"It put all of Philly over the top. We are on the cover's of like 7 magazines. Why? Before this no one knew us. Now there are people outside waiting to take our picture! It's insane."

"I was named the hottest male in Philly." he said with a sly smile " And you are... the sexiest female."

"See what I mean! I hate all of this attention." she whined "I don't wanna be the sexiest female, I don't want all of the city to know what is happening in my life. I want everybody to leave me alone."

"It doesn't work that way, Dana! Publisity comes easier than it goes. The tabloids aren't going stop because you want them to."

"Have you read any of them? There is one saying that we're getting divorced because I had an affair with Robert, that this baby is his."

"I've seen them, I know. Alot of people know. And that is why our children are constitly mocked. That is why Jessica and Elena hate you"

"I'm not doing any of this to hurt anyone. It's the best thing for all of us."

"Sure" he left. The following morning Dana went to Jessica's room. She was in the bathroom, thowing up when her mother walked in. Dana held her hair back as she finished.

"Why are you here?" she asked, the breathing tube was finally removed.

"I got your test results back. According to that... well not thing thing is guarenteed."

"That just great. I only thing that I can do is... barf."

"It'll stop soon the zofrin should help, but if you need help I can stay here with you." Dana offered, Jessica climbed back into the bed.

"I don't wanna ruin your plans. I'm sure your busy."

"No, I really don't mind. As your mother it's my responsiblity." Dana looked down

"Okay...So when can I leave ?"

"Not soon, you started bleeding." she called a nurse into the room. "Call the blood bank, order two units of A neg. Then call OR. Tell them we're coming up."

"What's going on? What Or?"

"Forth side effect, Jess. We need to get you in sergery now. "

"I'm scared, I don't want to..."

"Everything will be fine." Dana reassured her "I'll be right there with you."

"Can I ask you something. Are you marrying Robert for his money?"

"No, I'm not. "

"Can't you give Dad another chance?"

"Not at this point in my life."

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I was taking my anger out on you."

"Don't even think about it."  
Everything went well. Jessica was fine after the operation.  
A few days later.

"What's wrong with you" Lana asked noticing Dana's discomfort.

"Is Lu here, by any chance?"

"She's on her way, it's only 8:00. There is still an hour before we open."

"I know, I had to ask her something."

"She told me to tell you to wait for her in her office."

"Thanks Lana." she entered Lu's office.Once Lu got to the RWHC she quickly ented her office.

" 'Ya ready" she asked as she turned on the sonogram machine. As she placed the camera thingy on Dana's stomach they both begun watching the screen. "There's no heart beat. I don't think this machine works. I'll get a new one in here."

"No, Lu. It works fine. You don't see a baby, you don't hear a heart beat. Ergo... there is no baby. "

"We can do a blood test to make sure, or..."

"We don't need to. Don't tell anyone, please. If the press finds out their going to think up crazy stories to print."

"I won't"  
Later on that day. Lu saw Nick waiting for coffee at Starbucks.

"Hey" she broke the silence.

"Hi, Lu. What's up?"

"I've been looking for you. Have you talked to Dana today?"

"Lu, we're not togther anymore. We don't see one half as often as we used to. "

"Yeah, I know. Just asking. So um... are you dating anyone?"

"I have a date tonight."

"I bet you missed bacholar hood."

"I can take it or leave it."

"That's great, do me a favor. Go talk to Dana. She needs you right now. Find her and give her a shoulder to cry on."

"What happen?"

"I'm sure she'll tell you if you tak to her."

"Fine" agreed and left. He cought up with Dana as they both entered an elevator togther. As the doors closed he look at into her eyes. He thought to himself. _Something must be wrong ._

"What's wrong?" he asked

"Nothing." she answered without looking at him.

"Dana, after 15 years of marrige you can't lie to me. Besides your blue eyes are redder than you hair." as his sentanced finished the elevator begun to shake. And than it came to a halting stop. "We're stuck."

"I would never have guess." she said sarcasticly

"So... you wanna tell me what happened?"

"I'm not pregnant. I lost your son."

"Son? It was a boy? It exsited?"

"It could have been. What do you mean it exsited?"

"Robert's receptioist called and said they confused your results with Diana Stone."

"How can you not tell me something like that? "

"I thought that maybe we my have concieved the kid after the test. Besides I found out yesterday."

"At least I can start drinking."

"Robert's gonna be thrilled."

"Nick, I have to tell you something."

"Shoot."

"Robert said he'd kill Jessica if I don't divorce you. And that if I don't move in with him he'd kill everyone that has any connection to me. "

"So you didn't wanna leave me? It really was the best thing for all of us. I'm sorry I yelled at you for not caring about the kids; it's a relief to know that it was to save their lives and not to ruin it."

"I still love you, but you can't let anyone know about this, except Lana, she already knows, cuz she heard Robert forcing me to divorce you. If it was up to me we would still be togther."

"We can, no one has to know."

"When we step out of the hospital cameras and microphones are going to attack us and eventually the press _will _find out. And you know very well that if the press finds out Robert finds out and if Robert finds out we can kiss ours and all the people I'm connected to's lives goodbye." she sighed.

"However, we are alone now. In a stuck elevator with no cameras around. No one will know what happens here." he smiled as he kissed her. A few minutes later they seperated themselves from one another.

"I wonder how long we're going to be stuck."

"A couple of hours at least. Like when we got stuck in that supply closet." he remembered

"That was our fault I told you not to lock the door."

"We concieved Elena in there, didn't we?" he asked with a disgusted look on his face.

"It's possible. But it's not gaurenteed."  
3 hours later.

"I'm bored" Dana whined

"I have an idea, we can..."

"No, we already did that. I'm not doing it again."

"Fine ruin the fun!" Nick yelled  
10 hours later.

"How can no one have noticed that we're gone!" he imitaded her whining

"I wanna get out of here."

"There is one way. We can go out that vent up there." he pointed out. She looked up in disbelief.

"No way. "

"You wanna be in here for the rest of you life?" he asked, she shook her head "You have to open that vent, and pull yourself out. And I'll come after you."

"I'm not tall enough to reach it."

"I know, I'll hold you up while you do it. Once you're out don't stay on top of the elevator, stand on the stairs and wait for me!"

"We can't do that because my heels will hurt you." she said looking for an excuse

"I'll live!" he yelled as he lifted her up. A few minutes later they were running up the narrow stairs trying to escape the dust invested tunnel. Thats when out of no were the elevator dropped.

"See if we were still on that we would be dead!" he explained

"Thank you for pointing that out!"

"Your welcome." he repleied as they openned the door to what seamed like an abandoned cafiteria.

"What floor are we on?" Dana asked while looking around

"No one knows about this place. I've gotten stuck in that elevator a few times and the last time I found this. We have to do out through the window, and we'll be on top of the hospital. Then we have to use the the stairs and go down three floor. At that point we'll be in the optometry department."

"We had to crawl through a vent and now a window? If I was pregnant we'd have problem."

"Not really, you have never looked pregnant in your life. Your pants have always been a size four. So, techenicly you'd fit through so we wouldn't have a problem!" he sounded agrivated. "Now, shut and and help me open the window!"

"Calm down, Nick. I wanna stay here for a while. I'm not ready to go back into the real world."

"We can't stay here forever."

"I know, just for now, an hour. Please."

"Okay" he agreed and sat at a table she sat infront of him.

"I'm sorry I couldn't give you a son" she said in a low tone as a tear fell down her face.

"It's not your fault."

"I know it's crazy but I'm crying over a baby that never existed."

"It's not crazy.I may not be crying but I feel just as bad."

"Wanna go to a bar, lets go get champage, or something."

"We can't Dana, there will be pictures of the'expecting mother drinking' in the paper in the morning."

"I don't care, I don't care about any of that stuff. I'm tired of this stupid image of perfection."

"Drinking isen't going to solve that. I've been wanting to ask you: How's it like living with Robert?"

"He's very controlling. I feel like I'm in prison there."

"Why?"

"He won't let me wear thongs! He says that 'they're for people who can't afford a whole underwear'. Isen't that crazy?"

"Yeah, thongs cost more than regular underwear."

"That's not my point."

"I know, I was kidding. " he gigled "Ready to go?" he asked, she nodded.

**To Be Contiued...**

**Please Review. Let us know what you're thinking. We will try to use any ideas you may have.**

Coming Up: Robert finds out what Dana is doing behind his back. And the argument between them end up fatel for one of them.


	10. Death Row

Chapter Contains curse words and violence.

The next morning. 8:00.  
The Rwhc was completely empty. It was opening late that day. Jessica was at Lana's desk doing homework, unaware that her mother was in her office. That's when Dana came out to file her paperwork.

"Hey Jess" she sounded suprised

"What are you doing here?"

"I work here." Dana answered. Once she finished what she was doing, she walked over to were Jess was sitting and leaned on the desk. "Why aren't you at school?"

" I didn't do my homework work last night because I didn't feel good."

"You okay now?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Jess, what happen is over. It's not going to effect you any more."

"I know."

"Is there anything else you wanna talk to be about?"

"As my mother? Or as my doctor?"

"Both."

"When will the tabloids stop. Everyone is making fun of me at school, Mom, everyone.Why do they care about your divorce?"

"Remember when Jenifer Aniston and Brad Pitt were getting divorced? Weren't you reading every detail about it.? Now that the same aspect has hit you too close to home, you don't like it."

"Mom, everyone talks behind my back. Teachers feel sorry for me. And the cleaning crew laughs at me! tears ran down her face

"I know it's hard, hun. It'll finish. You never hear about Sonny and Cher's divorce anymore. Or Lucy and Desi's."

"Because that happened before you were born!"

"Everything will end up fine, you'll see. Stop crying" she tried to reassure her daughter.

"No it won't."

"Jessica..." she brushed the hair away from Jess's eyes. "Look at me." she waited until they made eye contact. "It will be. I promise."

"Sweetheart? " Robert called

"Robert! How long have you been here?"

"Not long. Hey Jen."

"Jess." Dana corrected

"Whatever. Can I talk to you for a minute, Dana?" he asked and grabbed her wrist and pulled her away. He took her to an empty room. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"I told you that you don't have the right to be in contact with anyone from your past."

"She's my daughter, Robert. I can't not talk to her. I gave birth to her. I watched her grow up. "

"Beautiful speech! However, you went against the rules." they were arguing away as Nick past by the room noticing what was going on inside. He stood at a distance and watched carefully.

"Robert..." she begun, he slapped her, her lip begun to bleed.

"Shut the fuck up. You slept with your husband yesterday, didn't you, Dana. Didn't you?" he asked and slapped her again, this time it was harder. Once he hit her, she lost balance, her heel broke and she feel straight onto the IV poles."You cheated on me!"

"Robert, I love him. I've known him almost half my life"

"Shut up. I'm your fience now, he's not. I didn't want you to end up like my former companians but it looks like it. Just like Jenny and Suzan, you'll die a painful death.Unless you sleep with me."

"I can't... I won't."

"In that case... Enjoy whats left of your life because on the 25th you will be with Frank Sinatra and Merlyn Manro." he threw a stool on her and left. Nick waited until Robert was on the elevator then he ran into the room.

"Dana!" he shouted when he saw her lying in rows of IV poles. He helped her up. "Your nose and your lip are bleeding. You okay?"

"I'll be fine."

"You can't go outside like that. I'll get you a paper towel and ice pack." he left and returned withing a few minutes. He sat on the ground next to her. She rested her head on his shoulder as he held the ice pack to her cheek.

"How much of this did you see"

"All of it. I knew I couldn't come in to stop, so I did the next best thing."

"Thanks" she whispered

"Has he ever hit you before?"

"Not alot, but yeah... It's fine, Nick. I desevred it."

"No, you didn't. That guy is a maniac. Dana, I promise you I'm gonna get you back, and that guy will be in jail or dead." he said and got up.

"Don't thing we'll regret. Forget today, forget yesterday. Forget me, Nick. Move on, I'm sure there are other women for you."

"You want me to forget the woman who had my kids, the woman I have spent 15 years of my life with."

"Your going to have to. Because on the 25th Robert is going to... he's going to kill me."

"The 25th, that's our anniversery. He's going kill you? And you expect me to calm and not tell anyone?"

"Please, Nick. He's said either I sleep with him or he kills me. And I don't want to live knowing I cheated on you. I just want to spend some time with the kids before then."

"Yeah, take next week off and the three of you can go to your parent's house for a week. "I'll get the tickets today."

"Thanks, Nick, for everything." she smiled, he slowly grew closer to her and finally their lips met. Almost a minute later she pulled away.

"I love you" he said

"I love you, too"  
One week later. The three of them where in Virgenia. Dana unlocked the door with her key and walked in closing it behind her. The house keeper came to check who it was.

"Dana! What are you doing here?" she asked

"Hi, nothing really I took a week off and I thought I should come here. Where are my parents?"

"Your mother isen't home, actullay.She should be here in about an hour.But your father is up stairstrying to figure out how to use a fax machine. Did you bring the girls?"

"Yeah, they're in the car argueing over who get to sleep in what room. They refuse to enter the house with the decision not made." Dana went upstair. She saw her Dad yelled at the machine.

"Stupid peice of Shit!" he yelled and threw the manul at the wall.

"Need Help?" she asked, he didn't know she was there, he turned around

"No... yes"

"Move" she command and connected it to the phone line."There"

"What are you doing here ?"

"I don't know, Dad. I thought I might come to visit my parents."

"Oh, where's did you bring the fucking asss hole?"

"Who?"

"I talked to Nick, I know you're getting divorced and that your engaged to the king of all idiots."

"Oh, Robert. No, he's not with me. It's just me and the kids."

"I'm gonna go say hi to them. Connect the internet while your at it." he stated The next day.  
Jessica and Elena were swimming in the pool. Annabell, Erza, and Dana were near the pool talking.

"Mom, Jessica's annoying me!" Elena yelled

"No, I'm not. She's lying." she yelled too

"Mom.. she called me a liar"

"You're giving me a headache, stop yelling. " Dana shouded agrivated

"Yeah, go to the other end of the pool." Jess wined, a couple of minutes later. "Mom, where did Elena go? I don't see her."

"What do you mean you don't see her?" Annabell asked "Dana, I think she got stuck in the cave, go get her."

"I can't go into the water with this bikini and I don't want my hair to get wet."

"She's underwater and she's not moving!" Jessica yelled

"Damn it." she said to herself and got up.She walked to the other end of the pool where she saw Elena kicking her legs but no moving. Without thinking she divided in.

"Erza, get two towels." Annabell commanded as both of them got up from their seats. A minute later he returned with the towels. Elena was stepped out of the pool, followed by Dana. She couldn't stand on her own, Dana was holding her up. Annabell handed a towel to Dana who threw it over Elena shoulder and wrapped the other around her body.

"You okay, Kid?" Erza asked, Elena didn't respond

"She's fine, Dad." They took her inside, where she sat on the couch.

"I don't understand what kind of a parent you are. The problem is you don't understand the responsiblity." Annabell begun the lecture.

"That's not true." Dana raised her voice.

"Yes, it is. When you where having these kids you should have realized that life was going to get harder. You have to keep an eye on them 24 hours a day. That way none of them will drown, get raped or end up on the cover of 'Fab Teen'."

"I'm not like you. I don't have control of my life let alone theirs."

"They don't need a best friend they need a mother! Why don't you want to understand that? Being a mother is the hardest thing there is, Dana. But somehow for you it's a game."

"The hardest thing? No mother the hardest thing is being a wife, a mother, a doctor, and always trying to make everything perfect. But after a while I got tired of it. And what the hell would you know about hard? You moved from you father's mansion to your husband's. You popped out Steve and went right back to the D.A.R. A couple years later while Steve was in the care of nannies that couldn't speak English you had me and returned to The Daughters of the American Republic. You have never worked a day in your life, you have never set an example for us, you never even talked to us. So don't you give me a lecture on how to rise my family!" she yelled

"Don't talk to your mother like that." Erza yelled back at her at the sound of her father's words she stormed out of the house.And the sound of a car speeding away filled the air. "Great, she took my car."

"Is it just me or is she acting like she's 16, again." Annabell realized

"I have never understood her teenage mentality and I never will. " Erza agreed  
Late that same night Annebell heard a car pull up in the drive way. She had been waiting since the arguement for her daughter arrival. The door opened. Once Dana was inside she saw her mother infront of the TV waiting for her.

"Were you waiting up for me?" she asked

"Yeah... I wanted to apoligize about what I said. I have no right to tell you how to rise your children. You have been doing great. "

"It's okay, Mom. I took all my anger out on you."

"It's fine, Dana. I know your going through a hard time. But my the end of the year everything will be fine."

"I don't jave to the end of this year... I don't have to the end of next week. "

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"I don't know... I don't know anything anymore"

"Are you in deprestion, because it sure sounds like it."

"Depresion is not the word to discribe it. There is not word to descibe what the hell I'm going through."

"I can tell, Your about to marry a man you don't love."

"What makes you think I don't love him?"

"Because of the look in your eyes. The only time I can recall you being this depressed was when you where with Joe (her second fience). But once you met Nick you changed. When your depressed your eyes don't look like they are suppose to."

"That is the weirdest thing anyone has ever said to me."  
A week and a half later- It was the night before the 25th. Nick and the kids where in Dana's office.

"Where are you going?" Jessica asked

"I... um... have to go to London... so I can help cure cancer." Dana lied

"How long will you be there?" Elena questioned

"Probibly forever... if we find a cure for breast cancer we're going to move on to lung."

"Will you come to visit."

"I can't, sweetie once I'm there I can't leave. I'm going to be in one building for the rest of my life."

"So we can't visit you? " Elena contiued to interigate

"No... sorry."

"It's getting kinda late, we should go." Nick said

"No... Mommy... I wanna come with you" Elena yelled as Jessica dragged her out. Leaving only their parents in the room.

"I guess this is it" Nick didn't know what to say. "I love you, and um... "

"I know you do. I love you. Let's just leave it at that." Dana tried to not cry

"Bye" he kissed her and left the room as she sat in her chair, tears begun streaming her face.

To be contiued...  
**Please Review... Please, Please, Please.  
Tell me what you think.**


	11. Exicution

**A/N: School starts tommarow so I may not update as offten. But the story is almost over, another chapter or two to go.**

The next morning- Nick had just gotten to work, he was clearly in a horrible mood. He entered through the clininc.

"Did I get any calls?" he asked Lana

"Good morning to you, too, Romeo. No... you haven't. Have you seen your wife? Her patients are pileing up."

"Tell them to go home! They're not going to be able to see her!"

"Calm down. What's wrong?"

"Nothing leave me alone!" he yelled and walked away. Later on that same day: Lana saw Nick walking back and forth in their hangout. (Peter's garden on the roof).

"What the hell is wrong with you kid?" Lana asked

"Dana's out of my life forever."

"The divorce was finalized? "

"No... I can't tell you. If I had known the last time I kissed her was really the last time I would have never stopped. If I knew the last time I held her in my arms was really the last I would never have let go."

"Your really getiing emotional."

"If you knew what happen you would be, too."

"Meanwhile where the hell is the woman. She didn't call in sick, she hasn't taken the day off. She just kinda disappeared, I'm kinda worried."

"Don't be... she knew all along what she got herself into."

"Now your kinda scaring me. What the fuck is up your ass?"

"Lana, I love ya', you're always by my side when I need you. But now I want to be by myself."

"Okay, kid. It's your call." she left. After a few minutes off just sitting there he realized the comotion he had been hearing.

"Robert." he heard the familier voice yell. He couldn't bear the thought of his wife being the victim of murder, he knew he had to help. Without really thinking he ran to the top of the hospital and once he reached his destination he saw his wife handcuffed to a pipe.

"Dana!" he yelled "You're... you're cuffed."

"Oh.. you noticed" she said sarcasticly "Your making this harder than it already is, leave... before he comes back." she begged

"I'm calling the cops!" he yelled as he went to hide.

"No... Nick." she yelled after him.. Robert came back with a match in his hand.

"This is what's going to happen: I'll shoot you in the leg, leave you like that for a few minutes. Then I'll burn ya'. Making this a very slow very painful death. Any final words Dr. Stowe? Do you wanna change your mind?"

"No"

"Well in that case: Bye, Dana." he said as he was about to light his match.

"Dr. Robert Terry Jackson?" a strange voice asked, Robert turned around.

"Yeah."

"You're under arrest for the murder of three women, conspiracy to murder another, rape and human traffiking." once he cuffed him he unlocked Dana's cuffs. Nick came out from where he was hiding.

"I'll get you, Dana. And you, too." he yelled as they where dragging him away

"You saved my life, Nick."

"I'd do anything for you." he smiled and kissed her "Terry." he repeated the name and giggled

"Terry... his middle name is Terry." he contiued to laugh.

"Human Trafficing?" she asked

"Yeah- the cleaning crew- well most of it. Dana did you hear his middle name is Terry. Like he's a girl!"

"Nick... stop. I don't wanna to talk about him."

"Sorry" he apologized and took her hand "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. The bullet missed me."

"What about the divorce, Dana? It's suppose to be finaled by next week."

"No, it's not. I haven't signed anything yet and if I don't sign anything, nothing will happen." she explain

"Does Robert know that?"

"Should Robert know that?"

"Nice point." he said " The girls are here."

"The girls... what am I suppose to tell them?"

"The truth."

"Nick... just want things to go back to the way they where. Like it was last year."

"And the first step is for our kids to know that their mother is still in America!"

"Fine!"  
An hour later, everything was already returneing to normal. It was like just another day at work. Dana entered her office to see Jessica on her computer.

"What are you doing?" she asked

"Mom!" Jess sounded shocked "Why aren't you in london?"

"I wasen't suppose to be in London. I lied."

"Suprise, Suprise." she said sarcastily

"Robert was suppose to kill me. I didn't want you guys to know. I just had to explain that you would never be able to see me again."

"Robert, you fience was going to kill you?"

"The only reason I was divorcing your father was so Robert wouldn't kill you. And I agreed to marry him so he wouoldn't kill your sister. But when he asked me to sleep with, I couldn't agree so his task was to kill me."

"So you were doing this for the best of me."

"Yeah, I was. I'm sorry I had to lie but I couldn't tell anyone."

"And where is Robert?"

"He was arrestted"

"I know I read online..."

"Online, it happened an hour ago."

"News spreds fast. What about the divorce?"

"It's canceled."

"And the baby?"

"Never exsisted, false pregnacy."

"This is so weird, does Elena know?"

"No, I don't think she's old enough to understand."

"If she asked ..."

"Tell her that I broke up with Robert and didn't move to London."  
That night Nick walked into his bedroom after a tiring day of work. The threw his stuff on the ground and turned on the lights. To his suprise Dana was lying in their bed.

"What are you doing here?" he asked

"I live here... I'm back."

"I can see that " he said as he tore off his clothes and jumped in next to her.

"We're not doing it, tonigt." she said and turned over.

"Please, I saved your life. You owe me."

"Do I?"

"You do!" he whined and kissed her. One thing led to another and the next morning revealed suprises of it's own.

**Please Review **


	12. Promotional Make up

The sun had just rose. Nick and Dana where still asleep. Then came the sound of yelling

"Open the door ,Jess, this isen't funny" Elena yelled

"Yes, it is." Jessica yelled back, she had locked her sister outside of the house, while still in her PJ's.

"I'll kill you when I get in!"

"If you get in!" Jess hollared

"Jessica." Elena whined

"Do you hear that?" Nick asked as he turned over to face Dana.

"Yes, I do. However it's 5:30 in the morning and I want to sleep."

"One of us has to get up." he moaned still asleep

"Are you naked ?" she asked

"No, why does that matter?"

"Let's just say, since you aren't , you can go, and save me the trouble of getting dressed." she raised an eyebrow

"Fine I'll go." he said and got out of bed and ran downstairs. "Jessica, it is 5:30, IN THE MORNING."

"Hi, Daddy."

"What the hell are you doing."

"The idiot threw my cell phone out the window!"

"Why?"

"I had set my alarm for 4, it woke her up so she threw it out then I threw her out." she said with a smile

"You woke me up, should I throw you out?"

"No, no. I'll let her in."

"If we hear any more sound until 8, we will throw both of you out!"

"We? Whose we?"

"Your mother and I, we, us, the two if us, your parents."

"You can stop explaining, I get it. You had sex until like 3 in the morning and now you wanna sleep!"

"That's none of your business!" he yelled and entered his room. "Shut up." he yelled and got out of bed.

"What happened?" Dana moaned

"Jessica threw Elena out of the house for throwing her phone out the window."

"Is Elena still outside?" she asked as she turned to face Nick.

"Jess, is suppose to let her in."

"You beleived her? Idiot!" she said as she got out of bed and walked toward the door

"Hey, you said you were naked!" he yelled after her as she walked out "You lied, lier!"  
That morning Nick, walked into the RWHC. Lana glanced at him with odd look.

"Aren't you suppose to be at the board meeting?"

"I am?"

"Yeah, You are nomminated for Cheif of Staff."

"I am?" he asked

"Yes, hurry run. 7th floor confrence room."

"Who else is nominated?" he asked

"That son of a bitch, Kilner; Milo, you and Dana. Run, kid, your going to miss it." Lana commanded once Nick had got there the Board was giving a speech. He quietly entered and sat next to Dana.

"We have voted and have all agreed the new Chief of Staff for Rittenhouse is... " she opened the evelope "Dr. Nickolas Biancavilla."

Dana look at Nick who wasrn't paying attention "Babe, did you here him?" she asked

"Yeah, you won, congradulations."

"No, you did. Your the new Chief of Staff." she told him

"You start Monday, Biancavilla." the board member said and left along side the other nominees.

"I'm really happy for you." Dana said and kissed him

"Yeah, I'm sure you are."

"What's wrong?" she asked

"Nothing, I'm just shocked. Everything changed so fast. We got 'pregnant', filed for divorce, slept togther, got your boss arrested and we got back togther, now this. All that happen in like 5 weeks, maybe less!"

"I know, but now all that doesn't matter. We're together and happy. You just got a promotion and a raise, we should celebrate"

"Really what did you have in mind."

"Once we get to your new office we'll think of something," she said as they walked toward the elevator. Back at the RWHC Lana was getting agrivated.

"Look, maam. Dr. Biancavilla is not avalible now. He's in a meeting." she tried to explain

"But, I'm his mother, we had plans."

"That doesn't change anything." Lana stated, her computer beeped when she recieved a pop up stating the news of the CHIEF OF STAFF. "Tell ya' what. You can got up to his office and wait there."

"Great."

"17th floor. To your left. Room 1721."

"Thank you." she smirked and walked away. As she approched his door she heard giggling. Without knocking she walked in.  
Dana was lying on the couch with Nick on top of her. Niether of them noticed her. Until Dana opened her eyes. Her lips still touching his, she didn't know how to get him off. She begun hitting his shoulder and trying to push him off, finally he understood and sat up in silence.

"Good Morning, Nicholas." Lenore Elliot said

"Hey." he mumbled

"Let me guess, A snake bit her tongue you were sucking out the poison." Lenore relpied sarcasticly

Dana looked at Nick and whispered "That excuse is getting old."

"Weren't the two of you getting divorced, weren't you engaged?"

"We were, now we're not. And her fiance was arrested earlier yesterday."

"Great." she smiled fakely. She hated Dana, she hated the thought of her son with his own family. "You have your own personal free prostitute." she comented. At the sound of Lenore's final word Dana evacuated the office.

"MOM" Nick yelled

"Nicky, you have to leave that bitch.."

"Mom, I'm not your littile boy anymore.I make my own desicions, and I love her. I don't care if you don't."

"You're right. I should be supportive. I have no right to judge. I'll talk to her." she left for Dana's office. She tapped on her door and walked in. Dana was sitting in her chair. Her eyes red from crying.

"Hi." Lenore greeted, Dana didn't say anything. "I'm sorry about what I said."

"Don't be."

"No, I was wrong. My son loves you, I can see that now. Even after what happen to us years ago it seams I haven't learned my lesson. I have no right to interfere in your lives now. I can see he loves you, I may not understand it but I have to accept it. Nicky isn't my baby anymore. He's grown, I can't change anything at this point in time."

"Your right, he isn't your baby. In fact he has two 'babies' of his own. Even they are almost grown.."

"I know. I really am soory about everything I said about you. I'm sure you're a great mother, an excellent wife, and a phenominal doctor."

"I'm not, I don't expect to be. I just want credit for trying."

"If only the world worked that way, right? I think you have all the credit you can want. I was wrong to judge you. Let's just leave it at that."

"Okay." she agreed "Thank you"

"Yeah, well. I should get going." she stated and left.  
A few days later. Nick walked into the house. He threw his stuff on the floor and walked toward the kitchen. He opened the fridge and stood infront of it. Dana walked in and threw a bottle in the trash.

"Hey." she said

"Did you finish all the bottled water?" he asked

"Well, hello to you, too, Dr.Biancavilla. Yes, I did finish the water."

"What am I suppose to eat, now?" he whined

"Food." she suggested.

"Have you cooked anything, today?" he asked, Dana giggled then stopped

"Oh, was that a serious question? No, I haven't."

"And why not?"

"I haven't made anything since 1969."

"You weren't even alive in 1969."

"Exactly." she said and walked out.

"Woman, I've never understood them and I never will." he said to himself as he slammed the fridge door closed.It was like everything was back to normal. No more arguments, no more depresion, and no more secrets. Life seamed to be easyier for everyone.  
That night Nick and Dana lyed in bed unable to sleep. The darkness of the room surrounded them and the only noise was the rain drops falling outside.

"I'm bored." she whined

"Suprise, Suprise." he said sarcasticly "We can..."

"No we did that, twice. I'm tired from it."

"I was gonna say we can play truth and dare. We haven't done that since our honeymoon."

"Okay, you start." she agreed as she put her head on his chest.

"Truth or Dare?" he asked

"Truth."

"Did you sleep with Robert?"

"Nope. My turn. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Okay. You have to put your pants on."

"Easy" he said

"With one hand." she finished as she took handcuffs from the night stand. "Your brother left these here." she cuffed his hand to the handle of the nightstand.

"I'll be sure to thank him." he said as he begun trying. An hour later he had the pants up to his knees. "Dana, this isn't fair." he look up to try and see her. "Great your alseep. I hate woman." After another few hours of trying to get his hand out he fell asleep. Morning approached and the alarm on her cell phone went off. She opened her eyes and rolled over to his side of the bed. She glanced down to see him asleep. Quietly she reached for the pillow behind her and threw it on him. He jumped up.

"Owww." he yelled when the cuffs restrained him from going further. "Dana this isn't funny, unlock these." she did as he said.

"Sorry, you probably had a hard time sleeping."

"What goes around comes around, Babe." he nagged the cufffs from her hand and cuffed her just like he was. Once he was done he walked toward the door and to the kitchen. Minutes later she came after him.

"How did you get out." he asked

"Isn't that dad's T-shirt." Elena asked

"Eww. Why aren't you wearing pants?" Jessica followed

"I had the keys," she said, avoiding her children

"Keys, to what. Eww. I don't wanna know what happened in there last night." Jessica explained

"Good, Cause they don't wanna tell you!" Elena yelled. She didn't even understand what anyone was saying yet she didn't wanna be left out of the conversation.  
From a run away teen, to a lost mother. From a love that seemed to last forever, to a heart breaking divorce. From the richest man in Philly, to the most wanted man in America. From the most pointless story comes a life lesson. Life takes unexpected turns, love can be fatal. The only thing holding life together is knowing one person will always be by your side.  
For better of worst. In sickness or in health. There is always a dim light in the dark.


End file.
